


Alpha Cow

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Bit Gag, Bondage, Cock milking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking Machine, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Professional Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, beastality, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: 1-Request Anon: Could you please write something along the lines of mindbreak? And something long but full of non-con and darker themes?2-Request Anon: Hey! The short Alpha Cow was great and ticked all the right boxes. Any chance of getting a continuation and seeing what Derek's new life entails? Thank you!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Dog Character(s)
Series: Requests [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

Derek hummed as he slowly woke up, expecting to be in the bed of the motel he had spent the night with his latest hook up. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed when a cold brush of air forced Goosebumps up over his bare skin, Derek bit down on something hard and a metal rattle woke him up fully. Derek’s eyes flew open and panic laced his veins as he realized he was in a strange, barn stall of sorts, his arms were strung up above his head and held apart by a spreader bar. Derek swallowed hard as he realized he was kneeling on a mat with another spreader bar tied in the back of his knees and he had a strange sort of gag in his mouth, it was like something he saw horses wear. 

Derek made a muffled noise when he saw his hook up, Stiles kneeling by his crotch, fixing a strange tube over his cock and the tube led to a machine that was set up a foot away. 

“Oh, you’re awake, good!” Stiles smiled as he stood up once the tube was properly fastened in place before picking up two smaller ones. Derek jerked and strained against the bonds and chains that were keeping him in place as Stiles whistled as he pressed the tubes to his large pec’s and Derek jerked when suction suddenly appeared and the two tubes latched onto his nipples making them hard instantly. 

“Don’t look so worried, I’m just getting you settled in for your new life.” Stiles crooned as he stroked Derek’s hair off his forehead. Derek made a worried, confused noise, eyes widening when two large, greasy men with hairy potbellies and thick, hard cocks stepped into the stall. They openly looked over Derek’s strung up body and stroked their cocks as they stared. 

“Let me explain first, but gentlemen you can start the prep work.” Stiles nodded at the two men who walked around Derek, out of his line of sight sending his heart rate skyrocketing. 

“You see Derek, what I am doesn’t have a name. When people want certain, hard to get products or services they come to me. Most especially Alpha semen, but it was harder and harder to come by you know. I didn’t expect you to be an Alpha, hell an Alpha with a proper pair of breeder balls of all things. I honestly just wanted to have a one-night stand, and then I experienced your cock and balls first hand and knew I had found the solution to my problems.” Stiles explained as he cupped Derek’s large, heavy balls, Derek jerked when cold, wet fingers brushed over his hole. Derek moaned and writhed the best he could as the two men behind him began to finger him open, getting him wet and open.

“You’re going to be my perfect Alpha cow, I’m going to milk you every day and sell your cum to my clients.” Stiles crooned as he squeezed Derek’s balls as the men behind Derek thrust their fingers in and out of Derek’s rim. 

“However in my experience, a broken cow gives the best milk so to speak. That’s where the gentlemen behind you come in they are my best breakers. They are going to break you, Derek, until you’re a drooling, begging mess and will eagerly come in to be milked.” Derek’s eyes widened and he clenched around the men’s fingers on reflex. 

“If you aren’t broken by my men, then tomorrow I’ll bring out my pack,” Stiles commented and turned Derek’s head to the side to let him look into the stall next to him. 

A pack of hounds lazed around, cameras were set up from every angle in the stall and a curly brown-haired boy was on his hands and knees in the middle of the dogs. A black-furred one had mounted the boy, ramming its cock deep into the human while said human whined and begged while his caged cock swayed between his thighs.

“Some of my clients enjoy watching a pretty thing get fucked into place by my pack. If my men don’t break you, then my hounds’ knots will do it. My advice is to let my men break you, not everyone can take doggy knot’s like Scott over.” Stiles advised, turning Derek’s head away from Scott who was now sucking another dog off, a broken happy look on his face as he did so. 

Derek swallowed hard; he did not want to be turned into a pack bitch like Scott was so he stayed still as he looked at Stiles. 

“Good boy,” Stiles patted Derek’s head when he saw the acceptance of a sort shining in Derek’s eyes. 

“Now I can’t stay and watch you get broken, I have things to do but my men here will take very good care of you. I’ll be back when you’ve been milked dry, have fun fellas’.” Stiles called over his shoulder as he left the stall. Derek swallowed hard before jolting in his bonds when a fat cock head was shoved into his hole.

“Oh yeah, he’s damn tight.” A man grunted as meaty hands grabbed Derek’s hips, holding him in place as he shoved the rest of his fat cock into Derek’s ass. Derek sobbed behind the gag, hating how good the man felt in his ass. Pleasure sung in his veins as with a whir the milking machine buzzed to life and constant, hard suction started on his cock and nipples. 

“The boss always brings up the best toys,” The other man commented, sounding greedy as the man inside of Derek began to brutally fuck in and out of him. Derek’s head hung down as he was rocked forward in his chains, he had never been fucked like this before and his head was spinning as he felt drool start to form in the corners of his mouth as he gnawed at the bit gag. 

The suction of the tubes on his cock and nipples was like nothing he had ever felt before and paired with the thick cock spearing him open wider and wider each time the man fucked into him, Derek wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. Derek let out a muffled noise when his ass was suddenly and harshly spanked and his first orgasm was ripped out of him. 

“Damn the boss was right, this one is an Alpha cow. Look at the massive load he just gave.” A man whistled as he watched a good amount of cum travel through the tube to the machine where it was gathered for selling later. 

“I love fucking cow’s,” The man inside of Derek grunted before he came, making Derek shudder at the wet warmth that spread through his lower half and out of his twitching hole when the man pulled out. 

Derek was only empty for a brief moment before the other man thrust in, his bulging, hairy belly pressed against Derek’s back as the man thrust into his sloppy hole with precision. 

Derek didn’t last long until the machine was dragging another orgasm out of him and it seemed like one after the other was coming and Derek could do nothing to stop himself from coming. Derek sobbed around his gag, as he noticed how sore and achy his nipples and cock felt while his hole was gaping and he couldn’t even clench up as the men fucked him without pause. 

Derek hung limply in his bonds, openly drooling around his gag now as his balls were forcibly emptied and the two men’s cum was thick and falling down his thighs in rivers. Derek blinked slowly, mind empty as his head was lifted and he could only blink unseeingly when his cheeks were slapped. Derek’s tongue lolled out when the bit gag was removed and his head was tipped up. 

“Well done men, the Alpha cow has been broken. That didn’t take as long as I expected.” Stiles’ voice pierced the haze that had settled in Derek’s head. 

“That was fun boss, he has a good fuck hole.” One of the men commented. 

“Too bad he broke today, you know I enjoy watching the new ones get broken by your pack.” The other one hummed. 

“Go help Scott take two doggy cock’s, that will make both you and his viewer’s happy.”

“Oh, thanks, boss!”

“As for you my perfect little cow, welcome to your new home.” Stiles crooned as he put the bit gag back in and Derek nodded mindlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Cow Derek Hale, pet play, forced animalization, bondage, dildo gag, milking machine, male lactation, cock milking, nipple milking, anal sex, rough sex, creampie, dirty talk, praise kink

Derek hummed lazily as he suckled at the dildo gag that fastened firmly in his mouth as he hung limply from his usual set up in his stall for his daily milking sessions. 

“There’s my favourite cow,” Stiles crooned as the door of his stall slid open, a leash wrapped around his wrist and Derek opened his hazy eyes, cock twitching inside of the tube that was always inside of nowadays. Derek smiled around the gag the best he could, he loved seeing Stiles it usually meant that he was in for a fun milking session. 

Stiles tugged on the leash as he entered the stall and Derek’s eyes dropped down to the large, beefy man that was on his hands and knees by Stiles’ feet. 

“This is my newest stud, say hi boy,” Stiles prompted as the man shuffled forward, bondage mitts and boots easing his way across the dirt floor of Derek’s stall. The stud barked behind the dog muzzle gag, fake ears standing tall from his dark hair and a tail plug wagging from his ass. Derek may have felt jealous once upon a time, but he wasn’t a stud he was a cow and he was quite pleased with that. 

“He’s new and needs some practice before I allow him near my bitches. So of course I thought about my favourite cow and his greedy hole.” Stiles scratched behind the ears on the top of the stud’s head, grinning widely when the stud whined and his leg twitched as he leaned into the touch. 

“Go on boy, mount the cow and enjoy yourself,” Stiles ordered with a slap to the stud’s ass, Derek watched the stud’s massive, uncut cock sway between his muscled thighs as the stud shuffled past him and around to his ass. 

“How is my Alpha cow doing today?” Stiles came closer, flicking the suction tubes on Derek’s nipples and cock, both constantly erect and sensitive now. Derek moaned behind the dildo in his mouth and swayed forward in his bondage, a smile crossed Stiles’ face at the action.

“That good huh?” Stiles chuckled as he flicked the dangling ID tag that was pierced in Derek’s right ear, showing that he was indeed Stiles’ livestock, a proper cow. 

“I’ve been told you have been a good cow and taking all your medicine without a fuss,” Stiles praised and Derek lifted his head in a silent preen, the cowbell around his throat jingling and Stiles chuckled as he took in the black and white cow print collar and classic bronze cowbell that now decorated Derek’s neck. 

Derek groaned as he lurched forward suddenly when the stud behind him mounted him and shoved his massive cock into Derek’s wet hole. Derek’s eyes rolled up into his head and he openly drooled around the dildo gag as the stud panted behind him as he started rutting into Derek with no real pace or style, just pure animalistic fucking. 

Stiles chuckled at the excitement of his newest stud and the glazed over look that was appearing on his cow’s face as Derek took the stud’s cock with ease. Stiles flicked on Derek’s milking machine and nodded, pleased when Derek came the moment the suction ramped up on the tubes connected to his cock and nipples. 

Stiles tilted his head to the side when Derek keened and shook in his bondage as something pearly white splashed into the insides of the tubes on Derek’s nipples. A giant grin crossed his face as he moved closer and cupped Derek’s large pec’s, squeezing them harshly and laughed as milk squirted from Derek’s round nipples. 

“Perfect, oh that’s so wonderful, the medicine is finally taking effect! You’re a proper cow now Alpha, your udder is giving a steady stream of milk and now your teats are following suit.” Stiles praised as he groped Derek’s chest, wildly grinning at the sight of the containers by the machine were quickly filling with milk from Derek’s cock and nipples. 

Derek moaned around the dildo gag, still being rocked forward by the rough thrusts from the stud still buried inside of him. The stud gave a muffled whine behind his muzzle gag and rutted hard against Derek a few more times before he collapsed back, soft cock now dripping cum and Derek’s hole was fluttering and oozing a large load of cum. 

“I think my newest stud still needs some more practice, but you, my alpha cow, you are perfection now that your udder and teats are giving milk properly.” Stiles patted Derek’s cheek and Derek couldn’t help the way he blushed at the praise from his owner. 

“I’ll be seeing you my alpha cow,” Stiles promised as he tugged on the stud’s leash and the two walked out of Derek’s stall, the milking machine still whirring and dragging every last drop of milk from Derek’s udder and teats and Derek settled in for a long night, extremely pleased with his body for giving his owner what he wanted. 

Derek was a good cow.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
